


Falling In Love With The Doctor

by TakashiSenpai7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Interactive, Tenth Doctor Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakashiSenpai7/pseuds/TakashiSenpai7
Summary: The Tenth Doctor finds love in the Reader's loving arms after a long road of pain.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on! Get in!” The doctor shouts to you.

“You actually came?” 

“Course I did, now get in the tardis!” He shouts.

You dash to the tardis, with the doctor pulling you in, and closing the door behind you. He holds you against his chest. 

  
“I thought I lost you.” The doctor softly says to you. He strokes the back of your head. Tears fall down your cheek, without you even realizing. Your tears dampen his shirt. 

He just holds you, as you cry into him. 

“I’m sorry.” The doctor nuzzles his head into your shoulder. 

You pull away, only to grab his face with your two hands. He looks into your eyes, with a soft but confused expression. “Sorry for what? Saving me?”

He looks at you, sadly, “I’m sorry for almost losing you.” He whispers. 

“But you didn’t, did you?” You look into his eyes, intently. He looks down. 

“Look at me. Doctor, look at me.” He finally looks up at you, the sadness in his eyes strikes your heart. 

You stroke his cheek, “I’m okay, Doctor. I’m safe now.” 

He smiles softly, “Yes, you are.” 


	2. The Day the Doctor Cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments!

It was a seemingly average day, the usual near death experience, fun, and beautiful sight. You had decided to head to the control room, to talk to the Doctor before heading off to bed. 

Usually, the Doctor tinkers with the tardis, before heading off to the library, since he doesn’t sleep well. But not this time, instead you find the Doctor on the floor of the tardis, curled in a ball crying. Your heart sinks, at the sight. 

  
You approach him, as quiet as you can and kneel down to him. “Doctor?” You say softly.

Startled, he looks up at you, tears falling down his cheeks. You’ve never seen him look so vulnerable. His eyes wide, and soft. You can see the pain in his eyes. Just seeing that look, makes you bring him into your arms. He hugs you uncertainly. 

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, if you don’t want to, but just know I’m here.” You say to him softly. He doesn’t speak at first, instead he just buries his head into your chest, as you rock him ever so slightly. You run a hand through his messy hair.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry.” He says finally, breaking away from the hug. You let his head rest in your lap, and play with his hair. “I shouldn’t be like this, I’m sorry.”

“Even Timelords cry, Doctor. You have no reason to be sorry.” 

“I’m the last of them. All of them died. All of them.” He whispers. 

“It’ll be okay, It’ll be okay.”


	3. The Day The Doctor Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE it gets hella cute~

It was supposed to be a nice vacation to Auzunno, a supposedly very beautiful planet, with 3 moons, and a beautiful view. But instead, you came to find a large metallic structure blocking the view and a population of terrified people that got taken over by a bunch of laser wielding cyborgs. It can never just be a nice vacation with the Doctor, can it?    
  


Of course, the Doctor and you investigated, only to find a ship that brought the Crytrixion(That’s apparently what the cyborgs are, according to the Doctor). Landing you here, in the giant metallic structure, surrounded by Crytrixion, armed with lasers, and a thirst to kill. Your hope has just fizzled out, the Doctor is gone, and you are unarmed.

You have begun to shake, without knowing it. You are going to die. You didn’t think it would come so soon, but it’s come. The day you die. You shut your eyes, terrified, as the tears roll down your face. A laser hits the wall next to you, it’s only a matter of time before it hits you. 

The sound of metal whirs closer and closer and your options are gone. 

“Do you know what fills me with rage?” That voice? It’s familiar. But no, it can’t be! “Seeing Y/N cry because of you lot. You are lucky that I don’t want Y/N to see any more bloodshed.” You finally open your eyes, to find the doctor. Shielding you, furiously. 

“I’ve rigged this little device,” He wiggles a small device in the air, “To disable the signals coming from the lasers, and shut down it’s source. It’s over.” He looks at you and offers a hand to pull you up. You take his hand, and he pulls you to his chest.

“That’s not possible! That's not possible! We  _ will  _ destroy this planet. We will make it burn!” 

“Yeah, I’m afraid you’re wrong about that. You have no power left and you are all outta options. I suggest you run. Get in your ship and never return to this planet again.” 

  
The Crytrixion pause before warping to their ship and leaving.    
  
As soon as they are gone, the Doctor looks at you with a smile and then leads you to the Tardis.

“Will they be okay?” You ask him, once he starts up the Tardis.    
  


“Oh, they are people of Auzunno, a planet made from beauty, they’ll be fine.” 

“Well, will we be okay, Doctor?” You ask, standing near him. 

He looks up, surprised by the question. “The Crytrixion left, weak and with nothing left, so we likely won’t see them again for quite some time.” 

  
You nod, looking away. “Ah, right.” 

  
  


  
“Sorry, our vacation was ruined.” The Doctor says turning to you, after a while.

You give him a fake smile, “It’s alright, Doctor.” 

He gives you a sad smile, “You are a terrible liar, you know. You don’t have to put on a smile for me.” He places a hand on your cheek. 

You lean into his hand. “Doctor…” Your face softens at his mere touch.

  
“You are so beautiful, you know.” He smiles sadly, and for the first time in a while, his eyes shine with vulnerability. 

“Don’t lie, Doctor…” You say, with a deep frown. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You are the most beautiful being I’ve ever met.” He draws you closer. 

“Doctor… I… I…” You search for the words, but words have abandoned you. You look from his lips to his eyes. 

“You are one of a kind, Y/N. One of a kind.” The Doctor says in almost a whisper.   
  
He looks softly into your eyes, before he leans in, and kisses you. A sweet, gentle kiss, full of emotion, but also a bit of fear. Like he’s afraid you’ll reject him.

But he isn’t fearful for long, before you kiss him back, gently but full of passion. It’s intoxicatingly sweet. By the time you both break apart, you are both panting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought! Any critique is welcomed!


End file.
